


All Things But Good

by Scytale



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scytale/pseuds/Scytale
Summary: (1) Eva doesn't know how to fight. (2) Eva learns three lessons in her new home.
Relationships: Eva Duarte/Madoc (The Folk of the Air)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "poison" for the 3 Sentence Ficathon: https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/156816.html?thread=7003024

Eva doesn't know how to fight, but she doesn't need to.  
  
If she wants someone dead, she just needs to drop a word in Madoc's ear, hint that she's been mistreated or suggest that someone's suffering might make her smile -- and before the month is over, her rival will go missing or meet a band of brigands on the road.  
  
Her power is intoxicating; it's why she has to leave.


	2. Earthly Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "lying without lies" for the three sentence ficathon.

Eva is a quick study, and Faerie provides plenty of motivation to learn. She learns how powerful a lie is; she learns not to trust the truth.

And at last, slowly and painfully, Faerie teaches her what she truly wants -- and on the day she finally understands, she begins to plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from Swinburne's "Faustine".


End file.
